


Come Closer

by ethanolic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I wimped out so basically cut the scene short but artistically you feel, I'm so sorry, M/M, PWP, Smut, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanolic/pseuds/ethanolic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco drink a little too much and the inevitable happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Closer

**Author's Note:**

> save my soul for I am going to hell  
> (I posted this on my wattpad a while back but this is much more suited for ao3)

It had been a long night full of alcohol and bad decisions. After pissing off Eren by being too loud, Marco and Jean left his dorm to return back to theirs. Along the way, however, they bumped into Commander Pixis. When being told that they were utter shitheads and that "they deserved to be eaten by Titans" so that they could return to their "natural state as Titan shit", all Marco could do was giggle helplessly.

Jean had been halfway through telling Marco to shut up when his mouth suddenly filled with saliva and he was emptying the contents of his stomach onto Pixis' dust-coated boots. They were promptly sent back to their dorm and they both silently complied, for fear of the pain that the Commander would inflict upon the next day.

Upon arriving back at their dorm, they'd cleaned up and had been laughing at their stupidity. Jean suddenly grabbed Marco's collar and pulled the boy towards him.

"Jean... What are you doing?"

"Shh." Jean's hand was ruffling through Marco's hair, pulling certain strands away from his face. "Your parting was all wrong..."

Jean began, only to find that Marco's eyes were focused solely on his lips. His sentence trailed off.

"Marco...?"

The freckled face with the kind, soothing eyes was closer than it had ever been before. These eyes flicked up to meet his, a faint blush emerging across the top of Marco's cheekbones. Without any further hesitation, Jean leant forwards and closed the distance between their lips.

Everything became a blur after that. Jean could faintly feel Marco responding almost instantly, letting out a soft sigh and draping his arms over Jean's shoulders so his hands could press, urge them closer together. And when their mouths opened... Jean felt a fire ignite in his veins. He pulled away and murmured a senseless ' _Marco_ ', but the other boy had already pressed his face into Jean's neck. He began to leave open-mouthed kisses down the crook of his neck, his breath hot and his lips persistent. Marco's mouth travelled its way down to the tip of Jean's collarbone that peeked out of his shirt. Something warm and wet flicked out along the sensitive area, and Jean's mind went blank with shock.

"Marco," Jean stuttered, blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Be quieter," he replied in a hushed voice, the softness of his eyes replaced with a dark gleam as he glared up at Jean through his eyelashes. "Pixis could still be out there." Marco's hands moved to Jean's shoulders. "Stand up."

In a haze, Jean blinked and obeyed, his legs weak. _Is this the feeling of the alcohol or Marco?_ he thought helplessly as he was pushed until his back hit the wall. Marco's hands were everywhere, fast and strong. Soon, Jean's shirt buttons were undone and Marco's breath passed over the skin of his exposed stomach. Jean's muscles locked when he realised that the button of his trousers was now being fiddled with.

" _Marco_."

Marco licked a stripe from the top of his trousers to his stomach.

Jean saw white.

"It's okay," Marco muttered, his fingers lightly grazing Jean's hip-bones. "Trust me."

Jean knew from the pressure of Marco's stilled fingers, from the statement ladened with weight, that Marco was waiting for him to show it was okay. So, after swallowing his nerves, Jean nodded.

The fingers moved downwards, Jean's trousers and pants moving down with them. Instantly, he felt the blood rush to his cheeks again. He wanted to die. The air around his member was static, and he was unbearably hard just from kissing. The building pressure in his groin was impossible to suppress. Marco's hand wrapped around the base of his cock and Jean's nerves jumped. His eyes were clamped shut, too embarrassed at his current state to even think of acknowledging what they were doing. And then, the wet warmth was at the tip of his cock. Jean's head rolled and he smacked the back of his head against the wall. A sharp hiss emanated from his mouth, and he himself was unsure if it was from the pain of hitting his head or the pleasure of Marco's mouth finally surrounding him.

The warmth moved from the tip onwards until almost all of him was in Marco's mouth. One of Jean's arms -they had both been stationary- reached up, and he entangled his fingers into Marco's hair. He did it without thought. As Marco slowly swirled his tongue along the underside of his dick, Jean let out a breathy chuckle. "I can't believe we're doing this," he said, voice low. "I just-"

Jean broke off when there was a slight scrape of teeth from Marco, and a grunt escaped his mouth before he could stop himself. Whether the teeth were accidental or not, Jean didn't care. All he knew was that it felt good. He didn't even know if Marco had done anything like this before.

Soon enough, the air became hotter and the sounds from below became more insistent and almost... sloppy. Jean looked down just as Marco's fingers, now resting at the top of his hip-bones, moved. He dug in his nails and left ten red streaks down his hips. Jean held back a groan and recklessly, thoughtlessly thrusted into Marco's mouth. He only managed to thrust a couple of times, his breathing growing increasingly erratic, before Marco slid him out of his mouth and gripped the base of Jean's cock.

"No," he rasped, his chest rising as he gulped in air. His face was flushed. The dark gleam in his eyes had never been more apparent. "We can't have you coming this early," he murmured, a smile creeping up on his face as he stood to meet Jean's eyes. "The bed. Now."

Jean, shocked by Marco's change in attitude, didn't move. Where was the kind boy who'd offer encouragement when he doubted his decisions? Was this boy standing in front of him still Marco? Before Jean could think anything more, Marco had slammed him back against the wall. Their lips met and Jean's resolve melted along with his questions. When Marco's teeth made a reappearance, biting at his lower lip, Jean made a sound in the back of his throat. "Oh God," he gasped, letting himself be led to his own bed in the corner.

His brain was in turmoil, caught between confusion and arousal. He fell back onto the bed, his hair a mess and his breath forced. Marco followed him, straddling his hips and covering his skin in quick, burning kisses. Suddenly, as Marco was sliding down his trousers, something within Jean clicked. His fingers were still trembling, his heart was still racing and his breath still came out fast; but he no longer felt hesitant. Jean's hand snaked around Marco's hip and palmed at his crotch. He received a choked groan, and in reply Marco's nails sunk deeper into Jean's shoulders.

"Jesus," he chuckled, "you trying to get people to ask questions tomorrow?"

The other boy leaned close and whispered, "But just imagine Eren's face when he notices."

Jean found his hips rocking up into Marco more vigorously, the small space that separated them too much for him to take. Another one of those blurring moments happened. Marco's pants were thrown to the ground; Marco's fingers were in Jean's mouth; Marco's fingers were gone; Marco's face flushed harder; and " _Jean, Jean, J...ean-_ "

Jean grabbed at Marco's arm when he realised what he was doing. "Let me."

A flash of of a grin and Jean's fingers were now in Marco's mouth.

Marco slowly rotated his hips, keeping up this motion as he slid Jean's fingers out of his mouth and led them the right way. Jean worked a finger in.

It was _hot_ , almost unbearably so. Marco's breath was fire on his neck, his mouth finding purchase among the crevices of Jean's neck. The air they shared was burning, now pierced with Marco's soft intakes of breath and stifled moans. A second finger was gently circling Marco, a silent question. Jean took the sting of Marco's endless bites as an invitation to continue.

Marco let him know when he was ready for more than just his fingers.

And then there was an explosion behind Jean's eyes, an all-encompassing warmth spreading through his lower half. He was terrified to move, terrified to do something wrong, terrified that he was _already_ doing something wrong; he'd never done anything like this before, and the thought of messing it up with Marco - _Marco_ \- made him squeeze his eyes shut. This terror lessened when Marco's hands moved to rest on his shoulders, urging Jean to sit up. Eyes still closed, he sat up so that Marco was in his lap, arms wrapped around his shoulders and his own cock brushing up against the both of their stomachs. Jean buried his head into Marco's chest before he could say anything.

"Jean... Hey, _look_ at me."

Reluctantly, Jean did. And he was met with reassurance, certainty swirling in pools of burning hazel. "It's okay," he murmured. "This is okay. I want this." A hand, slightly clammy, moved to touch Jean's chin, forcing his gaze to refocus on those hazel eyes. "But are you sure this is what you want?"

An intake of breath and Jean was burying his face back into Marco's chest, a muffled confirmation spoken softly against skin. Fingers found Jean's chin again. "We'll go as slow as you need," Marco whispered, lips seeking out a place just below Jean's ear that made his breath come out as a sigh.

_The best thing about kissing Marco_ , Jean thought when their lips met once again, hips gently starting to rock, _is that you can always feel his smile_.

*

"Where did you even get the alcohol, Kirschtein?"

Jean settled down to eat wearing a smug smile. "Sasha's got her ways around the kitchen, Jaeger."

Eren's scowl quickly twisted into something much more scrutinous. "What the fuck happened to your neck?"

Just as Jean clapped a hand over his neck with warming cheeks, another hand came down on his shoulder. A voice, sweet and familiar, came from behind him. "Hey Jean, did you lose your necklace?"

Marco's hand pulled down the collar of Jean's shirt, revealing all of the past night's enjoyment. Eren gawked whilst all of Jean's blood ran to his face, horror swirling down in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh wait, you don't wear one, do you?" With his voice just as sweet -" _Silly me, it's obviously yours_ "- Marco dangled a necklace with a key attached to it in front of a blushing Eren. Jean could've cried. 

_I'm never drinking alcohol ever fucking again._


End file.
